


Echoes

by SakiJune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Love/Hate, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spera che lui dimentichi di passare. Che torni dal Ministero direttamente a casa, che la lasci in pace.<br/>Perché Zach è l'ombra della sua vita, l'eco dei suoi fallimenti. Non sa dirgli di no, perciò aspetta semplicemente che si stanchi di lei.<br/>Una relazione disturbante, una pace che forse sta per giungere alla sua porta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

Fare i conti della giornata, per quanto stanca possa essere, è un'occupazione che la rilassa. Dopo ore a servire bevande dall'odore per lei ormai nauseante - è diventata astemia e non affonderebbe neanche la punta della lingua in un boccale di Burrobirra - godersi una tazza di tè nello studiolo è davvero ideale, specialmente quando fuori nevica.  
Spera che lui dimentichi di passare.  
Che torni dal Ministero direttamente a casa, che la lasci in pace.  
Perché Zach è l'ombra della sua vita, l'eco dei suoi fallimenti. Non sa dirgli di no, perciò aspetta semplicemente che si stanchi di lei.  
"Vorrei che tornassi a scuola, mi manchi un bel po'"  
La voce di Ernie.  
"Mi dispiace così tanto, signorina Abbott, non c'è altro modo di darti questa notizia"  
La voce della professoressa Sprout.  
"Perché non smetti di pensarci e ammetti che non c'è nient'altro che desideri?"  
La voce di Zach, infida come un morso sul collo.  
Lui c'è sempre stato in questi mesi, perché sa che, come lui, è una vigliacca.  
I fogli stropicciati sulla scrivania, la tazza rovesciata e in frantumi sul pavimento, questa sera come due sere fa, di nuovo il calore, la rabbia, la schiena che preme sul bordo ma il dolore non conta, non questo dolore...  
Apre gli occhi.  
Lui non c'è. Non è venuto, alla fine.  
La tazza si è rotta davvero, però, per questo si è svegliata. Si strofina il collo indolenzito e cerca di evitare i cocci, provando a ricordare dove ha lasciato la bacchetta.  
È tornata nel locale e distingue appena il bancone, figurarsi qualsiasi cosa vi sia appoggiata. Non dovrebbe essere così buio, però - è quasi Natale, e Diagon Alley non è mai illuminata come in questo periodo. C'è qualcosa davanti alla porta; c'è qualcuno.  
\- Zach?  
Non è un sogno, questa volta, è venuto veramente. E non le dispiace, in fondo. Sa essere dolce in quel suo modo strano e sa come prenderla. Lo sa troppo bene.  
Ma quando apre la porta, scopre che è solo un cliente ritardatario. È un ragazzo biondo, alto e senza dubbio attraente, ma non è Zacharias Smith. Ha i capelli lunghi e un'aria assolutamente familiare, solo che non riesce a capire chi...  
\- Salve, c'è una camera libera?  
Quando ricorderà il suo nome, qualcosa si scioglierà. Sente che sta per mettersi a ridere. E ridere nel buio è già una cosa bella, perché nel buio non ci sono ombre - ridere nella neve è ancora meglio, perché nella neve non ci sono echi.


End file.
